


Young Gods

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Cute competition, Halsey - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Valentine's Day, young angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: As the young pair of angels spend time together in the creek, Michael tells Lucifer of their future together. (Inspired by Halsey's "Young God")





	Young Gods

   Freezingly fresh water splashed along side the blood, the water turning a light crimson as it drifted away in the icy creek. Lucifer shuddered as it caressed his wound, his eldest brother shaking his head in disappointment while he gently slid his fingers across the gash in the angel’s leg. He continued to flush it with the nippy water, making eye contact with Lucifer briefly.

    “You need to be more careful,” Michael started soothingly, the sounds of the creek overlapping itself singing in harmony with the secluded nature’s notes. He benignly grazed his finger over a small puncture in Lucifer’s calf, causing him to grimace. The older of the two as painlessly as he could, wiggled his fingers firmly in the hole.

     “This is going to hurt,” Michael stated, ripping the embedded thorn from Lucifer’s leg, who grunted in pain. A wisp of blood gracefully danced in the water, swimming away in the direction of the stream’s current.

     “It wasn’t even my fault,” Lucifer pouted, crossing his arms as he recalled to his brother his valiant tale of scaring away the chickens by chasing after them in the forest, the chickens cruelly throwing a thorn vine from a rose bush in his way, causing his to majestically fall, as the chickens mocked him.

      “And here I was thinking chickens only have feet,” Michael sneered, rolling up Lucifer’s other pant leg to assure the absence of other injuries. Lucifer laughed credulously, as Michael placed his hand to his brother’s laceration, a white light enveloping his leg. When he removed his hand, a single scar remained on Lucifer’s skin.

      “I can do better,” Lucifer held his head high, a grin on his face. Michael watched as he lifted his hand, stretching out his finger and twirling it slightly, as a glittering, cloud-like form of life gracefully danced in the air. It swayed back and forth before Lucifer clenched his hand, the figure exploding quietly, a rain of a shimmery substance falling onto both of their heads.

       Michael shooed away the dust, sitting comfortably next to Lucifer, wrapping one arm around his waist. Like Lucifer, he sunk his own legs into the water, before raising the hand that wasn’t pulling his brother closer to make a gentle flicking motion with his fingers. A spot in the water in front of them lightened in a soft glow, before contaminating the water surrounding it slowly, until the all the water was engulfed in a sheen luster.

       “What’s your favorite color?” Michael asked, as Lucifer rested his head upon his elder brother’s shoulder, strands of his bronze hair tickling Michael’s face.

        “Hmm,” Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. “Pink.” He smiled innocuously as Michael snapped his fingers, the stream now a light pink color as it splashed placidly on their feet. Lucifer beamed brightly, Michael smiling himself once he met his brother’s contented gaze. It was one thing to make a brother happy, but it was another thing that compared to nothing in the universe to make Lucifer happy. Michael considered it the best feeling in the world.

        “Purple,” Lucifer declared, fishing his hand in the water to fling the water on Michael’s face teasingly. “Make it purple.” Michael wiped the droplets from his face, snapping his fingers as the water suddenly glistened a lavender brilliance.

        “Green,” Lucifer said a few moments later, to which Michael complied to, snapping his fingers yet again.

        “Red,” He insisted, Michael shooting him an agitated look. He snapped anyways, the sea of color glowing red.

         “Yellow,” Lucifer said, to which Michael sighed. “Pick one color, Lucifer,” He declared, gingerly setting his own head atop Lucifer’s, which continued to drowsily settle on his shoulder.

         “Damn,” Lucifer snickered. “So many to choose from…” He tapped his fingers gently against his brother’s thigh, sending a delightful shiver up Michael’s spine. “How about….” Lucifer trailed off. “Clear.”

          Michael rolled his eyes in annoyance, snapping his fingers for the last time as the water flowed in its original state. The rhythm of the water flushing against itself gleamed in the dim sunlight, the blood-red sun dipping gracefully behind the brimful trees. The two sat in silence, observing the beauteous figures of nature their Father had created.

          “You know what?” Lucifer broke the peace, Michael glancing at his brother. “I can still do better,” Lucifer simpered, the older of the two baring a chuckle.

          “Oh, really?” Michael slurred, pressing a gentle kiss to Lucifer’s hair. “Prove it.” He teased, giving the other’s waist a light squeeze.

          “Okay, but, we’re gonna have to stand up for this one,” Lucifer winked. “It’s kind of a big deal.” Michael paused suspiciously, but ultimately decided to fulfill his brother’s request, reasoning to himself that it was just Lucifer. He stood up half-heartedly, breaking their snuggle, as Lucifer stood closely next to him. It was silent for a few long moments. The breeze drifted across the trees as the two stared at each other. Michael gave him a confused look, folding his arms in a cross.

          “What ar-” He was cut off by Lucifer shooting towards him, shoving him forcefully in the shivery water. A substantially stentorian splash ripped through the silence along with Lucifer’s giggles of victory. Soon after, he followed his brother, jumping nearly on top of him into the cold creek, an accomplished smile glued on his face.

          When the two surfaced for air, Michael glared daggers at Lucifer, briskly swimming towards him, to which Lucifer responded by laughing and paddling away. Despite the vexed expression on Michael’s face, Lucifer knew that he wasn’t angry; He could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that read to him, ‘I’m going to kiss you, _then_ kill you.’

          While Lucifer half-ran, half-swam, he peered behind himself to find no sign of his brother. Assuming he had plunged underwater, he stood frozen in place, tugging at his wet shirt that stuck to his body like skin. When he turned around again, however, his brother stood, looming over him with a ribbing leer on his lips. Lucifer pretended to be surprised and screeched, causing Michael to chuckle and pull him into his arms. With a jovial attitude stuck to his cheeks, Lucifer exuberantly feigned the look of dread. Michael found it amusing in an irksome way, as he planted a soft kiss to the tip of Lucifer’s nose. 

           The younger of the two turned his face upwards to gaze playfully at his brother’s loving eyes, a hint of desire seasoning his irises. Their bodies pressed against each other’s in a compacted way until Michael lowered himself in the water to lift the back of Lucifer’s thighs, carrying him closer until Lucifer wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist, placing himself higher than Michael. His arms drew his brother closer as they snaked around Michael’s neck.

          “Tell me it again,” Lucifer whispered, as Michael began to nip at his collarbone. “Tell me about the future.” He felt his older brother smile against his skin. Michael pressed Lucifer’s back against the moist dirt that sidelined the creek and created the borders.

         “You know we’re gonna be legends,” Michael murmured while he made his way up to Lucifer’s neck, tracing his teeth along the tender derma. “I’m the king and you’re the queen,” He teased, pecking the younger’s jawline. Lucifer shuddered from the sensation, leaning his head back on the dirt. “And we’ll stumble through Heaven.” He pressed his body against Lucifer’s a bit closer, the sky melting to a darker shade of the evening.

         “If there’s a light at the end,” Michael tugged gently on Lucifer’s earlobe. “It’s just the sun in your eyes.” Lucifer exhaled calmly, the water enveloping them in a squeeze.

         “But do you feel like a young god?” Michael’s eyes crossed with Lucifer’s, his lips gently trailing to his brother’s, ginger taunting him by brushing them against each other. “You know the two of us are just young gods.”  Lucifer allowed his face to fall forward, permitting Michael to lead him around his mouth, the kiss falling deeper as their tongues passionately collided.

          When they pulled away, a small string of saliva followed their lips, Michael raising himself a tad to continue to cover Lucifer’s face in kisses. “And we’ll be flying through the streets, with the people underneath,” He sweetly susurrated, pecking and nibbling the end of Lucifer’s cheekbone. “And they’re running.”

          Lucifer’s face twisted into a provoking smirk. “That’s not how it ended,” He teased. “Where’s the part about you separating my thighs?” His eyes met Michael’s dangerous gaze, which was filled with a sense of curious lust.

 

                “We’re getting there.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo Darlings! Yes, i was inspired by this exact song AGAIN. I'm ecstatic that I managed to get another fanfiction up by Valentine's Day. So, happy V-Day! Thanks for reading, don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought. Cheers!


End file.
